Question: What is the least common multiple of 15 and 6? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(15, 6) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 15 and 6. We know that 15 x 6 (or 90) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 15 until we find a number divisible by 6. 15, 30, So, 30 is the least common multiple of 15 and 6.